This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Alzheimer's disease (AD) is poised to become one of the major public health problems facing all industrialized nations in the coming years. No disease modifying treatment has yet been proven to be efficacious and safe in humans. A rate limiting step in discovery of potential disease modifying therapies for humans however is the absence of effective non-invasive methods of testing drugs in animal models of the disease. The focus of this Partnership project is to bridge that gap. In this project, in vivo MRMI as a measure of plaque burden and in vivo MRS as a measure of metabolite changes are employed to measure therapeutic efficacy in drug discovery studies of Alzheimer's amyloid plaque prevention and reduction. The ability to measure therapeutic efficacy is tested by using passive immunization of the AD